bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
San Fernando, California
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |established_title = |established_date = |established_title3 = Incorporated |established_date3 = August 31, 1911 |government_type = |leader_title = City Council |leader_name = Mayor Antonio Lopez Mayor Pro-Tem Sylvia Ballin Jesse Avila Joel Fajardo Robert Gonzales |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |unit_pref = US |area_footnotes = |area_total_sq_mi = 2.374 |area_land_sq_mi = 2.374 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |area_total_km2 = 6.149 |area_land_km2 = 6.149 |area_water_km2 = 0 |area_water_percent = 0 |area_note = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 1070 |elevation_m = 326 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_note = |population_footnotes = |population_total = 23645 |population_density_sq_mi = auto |population_metro = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_density_metro_km2 = |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |postal_code_type = ZIP Code |postal_code = 91340, 91341, 91342, 91344-91346 |area_code = 818 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |footnotes = }} San Fernando is a city located in the San Fernando Valley, in the northwestern region of Los Angeles County, California, United States. History The city was named for the nearby Mission San Fernando Rey de España, and was part of the Mexican land grant of Rancho Ex-Mission San Fernando. In 1874 Charles Maclay, San Fernando founder, bought of the Rancho. In 1882, cousins George K. Porter and Benjamin F. Porter of future Porter Ranch each received one-third of the total land. In 1885, Maclay founded the Maclay School of Theology, a Methodist seminary in his newly founded town of San Fernando. After his death it became an affiliate and moved to the campus of the University of Southern California and then the Claremont School of Theology. Geography San Fernando is completely surrounded by the city of Los Angeles, with the districts of Sylmar to the north, Lake View Terrace to the east, Pacoima to the south, and Mission Hills to the west. It is served by the Golden State (Interstate 5), Foothill (Interstate 210), Ronald Reagan (State Route 118), and San Diego (Interstate 405) freeways. While most of the towns in the surrounding San Fernando Valley agreed to annexation by Los Angeles in the 1910s, eager to tap the bountiful water supply provided by the newly opened Los Angeles Aqueduct, San Fernando's abundant groundwater supplies allowed it to remain a separate city. Even as the San Fernando Valley transformed itself from an agricultural area to a suburban one in the decades after World War II, San Fernando retained its independence. As with much of the San Fernando Valley east of the San Diego Freeway, the city of San Fernando has seen a significant demographic shift in recent years; declining birth-rates, an aging population of middle-class whites, who once dominated the area in the 1950s, has contributed to the movement into other parts of the San Fernando Valley. There has also been movement into the Santa Clarita and Antelope Valleys to the north. Income levels have declined as a result. Latinos became the majority population. Since late 2004, the city has been going through a series of planning development projects, that can be defined as gentrification. Demographics }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that San Fernando had a population of 23,645. The population density was 9,959.9 people per square mile (3,845.5/km²). The racial makeup of San Fernando was 12,068 (51.0%) White (5.3% Non-Hispanic White),http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/06/0666140.html 'United States Census Bureau'' 222 (0.9%) African American, 314 (1.3%) Native American, 248 (1.0%) Asian, 33 (0.1%) Pacific Islander, 9,877 (41.8%) from other races, and 883 (3.7%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 21,867 persons (92.5%). The Census reported that 23,531 people (99.5% of the population) lived in households, 46 (0.2%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 68 (0.3%) were institutionalized. There were 5,967 households, out of which 3,247 (54.4%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 3,282 (55.0%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 1,098 (18.4%) had a female householder with no husband present, 592 (9.9%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 476 (8.0%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 34 (0.6%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 731 households (12.3%) were made up of individuals and 295 (4.9%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.94. There were 4,972 families (83.3% of all households); the average family size was 4.18. The population was spread out with 6,941 people (29.4%) under the age of 18, 2,659 people (11.2%) aged 18 to 24, 7,132 people (30.2%) aged 25 to 44, 4,920 people (20.8%) aged 45 to 64, and 1,993 people (8.4%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30.7 years. For every 100 females there were 100.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.2 males. There were 6,291 housing units at an average density of 2,649.9 per square mile (1,023.1/km²), of which 3,252 (54.5%) were owner-occupied, and 2,715 (45.5%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.1%; the rental vacancy rate was 3.9%. 13,425 people (56.8% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 10,106 people (42.7%) lived in rental housing units. According to the 2010 United States Census, San Fernando had a median household income of $54,856, with 18.5% of the population living below the federal poverty line. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 23,564 people, 5,774 households, and 4,832 families residing in the city. The population density was 9,880.7 inhabitants per square mile (3,822.7/km²). There were 5,932 housing units at an average density of 2,487.4 per square mile (962.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 42.76% White, 0.98% African American, 1.69% Native American, 1.12% Asian, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 49.35% from other races, and 3.98% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 89.28% of the population. There were 5,774 households out of which 52.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.1% were married couples living together, 16.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 16.3% were non-families. 12.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 4.07 and the average family size was 4.33. In the city the population was spread out with 34.4% under the age of 18, 11.4% from 18 to 24, 32.1% from 25 to 44, 15.0% from 45 to 64, and 7.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 27 years. For every 100 females there were 101.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $39,909, and the median income for a family was $40,138. Males had a median income of $26,068 versus $22,599 for females. The per capita income for the city was $11,485. 15.3% of families and 19.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.5% of those under age 18 and 15.6% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure Local government The City of San Fernando is governed by a City Council. Members of the City Council are elected and serve four year terms. The Mayor is appointed every year, on a rotating basis, by a majority vote of the Council. The Council meets on the first and third Monday of each month at 6:00 pm in the Council Chambers. Police Police services in San Fernando is provided by the San Fernando Police Department. The police department has 35 sworn police officers and 25 non-sworn personnel. The department is also augmented by 20 sworn reserve police officers. In times of need, the police department can deploy a total of 55 sworn police officers. The San Fernando Police Department is a member of the Los Angeles County Disaster Management Area "C". Area "C" consists of the cities of Burbank, Pasadena, Glendale, San Fernando, San Gabriel, Monterey Park, Alhambra and South Pasadena. The San Fernando Police have, in the past, requested mutual aid from the LAPD during major incidents. Fire Fire services is provided by the Los Angeles City Fire Department, which serves the community from three nearby fire stations (Station 75, Station 91, and Station 98), all of which are located in the City of Los Angeles."Fire Protection Service" ''City of San Fernando Website Retrieved on March 16, 2009. Fire Station 75 in Mission Hills serves western San Fernando."Fire Station 75." Los Angeles Fire Department. Retrieved on March 17, 2010. Fire Station 91 in Sylmar serves northeast San Fernando"Fire Station 91." Los Angeles Fire Department. Retrieved on March 17, 2010. Fire Station 98 in Pacoima serves southeast San Fernando."Fire Station 98." Los Angeles Fire Department. Retrieved on March 17, 2010. County, state, and federal representation The Los Angeles County Department of Health Services operates the Pacoima Health Center in Pacoima in Los Angeles, serving the City of San Fernando."Pacoima Health Center." Los Angeles County Department of Health Services. Retrieved on March 17, 2010. The United States Postal Service operates the San Fernando Post Office."Post Office Location - SAN FERNANDO MAIN." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on March 17, 2010. San Fernando is located in the 20th District of the California State Senate and is represented by Democrat Alex Padilla.http://sd20.senate.ca.gov/ "Alex Padilla" San Fernando is located in the 39th District of the California State Assembly and is represented by Democrat Raul Bocanegra.http://asmdc.org/members/a39/ "Raul Bocanegra" In the United States House of Representatives, San Fernando is in . Economy Top Employers According to the City's 2009 annual financial report,Comprehensive Annual Financial Report for the fiscal year ended June 30, 2009 p. 128 the top employers in the city are: Education , in San Fernando circa 1890.]] San Fernando is served by the Los Angeles Unified School District. San Fernando is served by the following LAUSD schools: * O'Melveny Elementary School * Morningside Elementary School * San Fernando Elementary School * Gridley Elementary School in nearby Sylmar"Home." Gridley Elementary School. Retrieved on April 27, 2014. "1907 Eighth St. Sylmar, CA 91340" * San Fernando Middle School * San Fernando institute for Applied Media * César Chávez Learning Academies * San Fernando High School * Vaughn International Studies Academy (VISA); Charter School PUC Schools operates some charter schools in San Fernando. They include Nueva Esperanza Charter Academy and Lakeview Charter High School."Nueva Esperanza Charter Academy." PUC Schools. Retrieved on November 27, 2011."Lakeview Charter High School." PUC Schools. Retrieved on November 27, 2011. "Lakeview Charter High School 919 Eighth Street San Fernando, CA 91340-1312" At one time Lakeview Charter Academy and Triumph Charter Academy, both of PUC Schools, were located in San Fernando."Triumph Charter Academy." PUC Schools. June 14, 2008. Retrieved on November 27, 2011."Lakeview Charter Academy." PUC Schools. June 14, 2008. Retrieved on November 27, 2011. A private school, The Concordia Schools San Fernando, was in the city."Home." Concordia San Fernando. Retrieved on September 1, 2011. "777 N. Maclay, San Fernando, CA 91340" First Lutheran Schools was previously located where Concordia San Fernando was later now located."Home." First Lutheran Schools. Retrieved on September 1, 2011. "Elementary School: 777 N. Maclay San Fernando, CA 91340 • Phone: 818-361-4800 Jr./Sr. High School: 13361 Glenoaks Blvd., Sylmar, CA 91342" In 2011 the middle and high school consolidated into Concordia Junior Senior High School.Lin, C.J. "Valley private school options dwindling." August 17, 2011. Retrieved on August 31, 2011. Public libraries County of Los Angeles Public Library operates the San Fernando Library at 217 North Maclay Avenue."San Fernando Library." County of Los Angeles Public Library. accessed 8/22/2010. References External links *[http://www.ci.san-fernando.ca.us/ official City of San Fernando website] Category:San Fernando, California Category:Communities in the San Fernando Valley Category:Cities in Los Angeles County, California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Populated places established in 1911 Category:1911 establishments in California Category:Cities surrounded by other cities